


prompted: that boy's a handful

by whore



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blowjobs, Cumplay, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Teacher x Student, handjobs, sugar laced, vexing-young-master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: anonymous asked: Ok u kno that post a while back about kitten milk seb making Ciel drink cum from a bowl??? Well I’m a staunch believer that sugar laced baby Ciel would do that willingly and BEG for more.... can I get like a mini Drabble or a few sentences abt that maybe???





	prompted: that boy's a handful

“You want me to  _what?”_

“D-don’t make me repeat  _it,_  Mister!”

Sebastian cocks a brow and crosses his arms, scoffing once and licking his teeth. He’s not sure what the kid’s  _exactly_ asking him for, but the uncomfortably stark jerk that his dick gives says it’s nothing good. Sebastian gulps.

“..You want me to cum.. in a  _bowl_.. and then you wanna  _lick it up.”_

Kid doesn’t answer him in words – the way his big, pretty blue lights up eager, feet shuffling and face flushing red is all Sebastian needs for a weirdly nervous  _okay_ to tumble from his quivering lips, shaky fingers too quick to get to undoing his belt, and fuck, this  _might_ be a  _little_ too much when Phantomhive instantly drops to his knees. Gives him a show of irresistible puppy eyes, and slides his hands up Sebastian’s thighs. Sebastian thinks he might pass out.

“Th-thank you so much, Mister,” Phantomhive blurts faster than Sebastian can get his trousers down, and the kid’s hands are shakier than his, Sebastian realizes, when those little fingers scramble around his belt, tug down his zipper, “I’ve-I’ve wanted this f-for  _so_ long.”

He clenches his eyes shut, feels himself throb painfully.

“You’re gonna kill me, kid.” It’s all Sebastian can manage, really. A string of obscene curses slip under his breath, and he doesn’t realize how hard he’s gotten within the span of 5 minutes til Phantomhive’s eye widens as Sebastian’s cock springs from tight black briefs. It’s confirmed, Sebastian thinks – this kid is gonna be the fucking  _death_  of him when that pretty blue gets all starry, his lips agape and drool dribbling off of pretty pink.

“You’ll catch flies, angel – shut your mouth.”

He gulps.

“Ri-right.. jus’ – I don’ think I got a bowl we can use, Mum’s supposed to be comin’ home in a bit, n’ I don’ think I’ll be able to..”

Phantomhive’s the prettiest mess of sweat and blushed red, and Sebastian shakes his head. Tells him  _‘s okay, ‘s okay, we don’t have to do it righ’ now, then,_  til Phantomhive shakes his head, too. Whispers to himself, and nearly sobs out a  _“N-no!_  I need.. I w-want..”

“Jus’ cum in my hands, then. I’ll clean everythin’ up easier like that.”

Eager. Kid’s  _real_ eager.

 _“Shit…_  alright.. I’ll just–” Sebastian gulps, wraps a hand around his cock and gives a soft squeeze. Phantomhive marvels at the clear liquid spurting from his dickhead, and yup, Sebastian’s  _definitely_ gonna die today, the kid licks and bites his lips wantonly. “It’s so.. _big.”_

“Don’t act like you’ve never  _seen_ it before.”

“Sh-shut up.”

Sebastian slides his hand off his dick and grimaces at the dry feel of skin-on-skin, offers his palm to Phantomhive and breathes 5 words that make him flush adorably; “Wet it for me, sweetheart.”

It’s the kid’s turn to shut up, and he obliges quicker than Sebastian can utter out a smug  _that’s what I thought,_  tiny pink tongue eager to lap and drool and slick up his teacher’s hand.

Sebastian thinks he hears him  _moan._

“Sh-shit, atta’ boy, th-that’s enough.”

Phantomhive doesn’t hear him. Or at least, he doesn’t respond. Keeps at licking and lapping at his palm like a hungry pup, eager for more of  _whatever_ , and Sebastian has to thread his fingers into kid’s hair to pull him back, other hand drenched in little-boy spit.

Sebastian’s gut wrenches.

It doesn’t help that a family photo sits in a frame in the corner of his eye. “I said that’s enough.”

“’m sorry, Sir. You taste nice.”

“Don’t say that.”

“‘m sorry–”

Phantomhive shuts up as soon as Sebastian wraps that hand back around his cock, a groaned  _hell_ filling up dead air and filling up Phantomhive’s ears. “Such a  _good_ boy, Ciel. Maybe I’ll raise your 90 to a 98.” Sebastian chuckles. Phantomhive’s already at a 98, but he doesn’t need to know that. “You know  _just_ how to please your teacher, hmm?”

The boy palms himself. Whimpers sweeter than Sebastian thinks he’s ever heard, and that big, gorgeous blue locks itself on his cock as Sebastian strokes it, fist moving down and up in languid, agonizingly slow movements. He can’t tell if it’s more torturous for him or Phantomhive, by the way the little thing squirms, presses his thighs together and licks his lips every 5 seconds. It’s adorable. Sebastian’s cock twitches.

“I w-want it so  _badly_ , Mister.” The teacher’s eyes drop shut.  _Shit._

“Wanna feel it on my t-tongue,” Kid gulps before going on, wriggling his hips, sliding a hand between his thighs, “..d-down my throat.” 

“I wanna taste you  _so_ fucking badly, Sir. Pl-please let me,  _please-”_

“Fuck, just c’mere, kid–” Sebastian can barely help it (who can blame him?), and he slides a hand back into those soft gray locks, tugging him forward harsher than he means to, but Phantomhive doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he whines, deep in his throat, and Sebastian swears he almost cums right then and there. Phantomhive’s eager to wrap his lips around his teacher’s dickhead, too, and soft little kitten-licks coat Sebastian’s cock affectionately, “–such a  _needy_ thing you are, G-god.”

Phantomhive suckles all sweet and gentle. Tiny fists balled behind his back, and Sebastian runs his hand through those strawberry-shampoo locks.  _Cute._

_Fuck._

_N-nevermind._

Phantomhive slaps Sebastian’s hands away and wraps his tiny palms around Sebastian’s girth, takes it further into his mouth, pretty blue clenching shut, little hands squeezing and working all they can out of his teacher’s cock.  _Fuck. Not cute at all._  Phantomhive’s needy, needy, needy. Sebastian’s dick is more than willing to give, and all he can manage is a guttural moan.

“Mmmm,” The boy’s  _moaning_ around his dick now, whorish and whiny, and Sebastian’s hips give a harsh buck. Phantomhive gags. Still keeps his grabby baby hands wrapped tight, though, and Sebastian’s absolutely fucking  _damned_ , Phantomhive’s tongue licks up precum, licks down bulging veins and laps up all there is to lap at, practically  _milking_ the teacher dry.

“J-just like that, God, fuck, you’re amazing, baby,” Sebastian’s fingers tighten around soft gray, and Sebastian can’t remember the last time he was brought to cum  _this_ quickly because it’s another minute of that sweet boy slopping on his cock, suckling, licking, palms squeezing gentle yet perfectly coaxing, and fuck, oh fuck, Sebastian thinks he’s shaking,  _“Stop,_  God,  _stop_ , I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna fuckin’ cum, Ciel–” 

Phantomhive’s calm,  _stupidly_ calm when he pulls his gorgeous pink lips off with a saliva-slick  _pop,_  hands still desperately coaxing all they can out his Mister, and it’s another 5 seconds til ropes of white come spurting from Sebastian’s cock, accompanied by shaky  _o-oh, oh, oh, oh_ s spilling from those sculpted lips.

 _“Mmh,_  y-yes, cum for me, Sir,  _more,_  I want more..!” Phantomhive keeps stroking, squeezing a little harsher, catching most of the  _teacher-cum_  in his palms while some of it lands on his bony little chest, chubby cheeks, plump lips. Phantomhive licks it off. Sebastian curses. 

“Hnn, G-god, thank you, Mister,  _thank you_ , th-thank you–” The boy’s rambling, hands growing shaky, semen gushing generously from Sebastian’s angry red cock, and Sebastian’s legs feel like jelly because Phantomhive doesn’t stop, doesn’t spare him for a damn second. Phantomhive’s brows are furrowed, knit close together and pretty mouth agape, tongue lolled out and dribbling saliva onto his chin. 

He’s perfect.

Ciel Phantomhive is perfect. Sebastian’s 100% convinced. It’s when the kid quite  _literally_ milks him dry, brings his palms-full-of-cum to his needy, bitten lips and moans like some sort of  _porn-star_  as he licks ‘em clean, rolling his tongue back on beads of cum and swallowing gratefully that Sebastian Michaelis forgets about a certain missus back home. 

“Dirty little boy.”

Little thing flushes at first, cheeks glowing raspberry pink. Then he grins. Cracks a smile and shoves two little manicured fingers down his mouth. Sucks them clean, keeps his big, mischievous blue locked on Sebastian’s shocked, growing-wide cherry-browns.

He pulls off with an obscene  _pop._

“I know.”


End file.
